monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Hillary Strange's Observations and More Diary
Introduction This is mine, not yours. 26th Day of October 2012 OBSERVATIONS: *'FRANKIE STEIN:' Frankie Stein is a clutz, but she is very kind-hearted. She can be sensitive at times. Still learning new things. Has many friends, which means she is very social. Has a pet dog named Wazit. Dad name's is Victor; Mother's name is Viveka. *'GHOULIA YELPS:' Even though she is slow-moving, she is very intellegent; smartest girl (ghoul) in school. Does not know English; speaks Zombie only. Seems to be a servant, but also a bestfriend, to Cleo de Nile. Has a owl named Sir Hoots-A-Lots. Parent's names are unknown. Salutations Diary, I was just writing my observations as usual. I need to get more information. Right now, I'm in the road of boredem. As usual. Father barely spends time with me. I just have to observe people! It's quite outrageous, but I know he loves me. I need to break his hard heart, and free his emotional, caring heart. I will find a way. It's very possible! Anyway, I wish I had friends. I have NONE. The Gotham group of despises me because of being related to my father. Jackson Jekyll is the only one who understands me. Being a normie is hard. Well, that's what HE told me. But that's coming from the guy who is also HALF-MONSTER! But, I still love him and he still loves me. Well, well! I just got a text from him! He wants me to come and meet him at his house. This sounds exciting! :) Goodbye, Diary! 16th Day of November 2012 Salutations Diary, I know! it's been such a long time since I wrote down. I haven't been writing any observations, also. I've been distracted by someone. His name is Damien Wayne. I know him because of his father and mother. Wait! I better write this as an observation! *'DAMIEN WAYNE:' Damien is a cheerful, happy-go-lucky, kind, athletic, but also serious boy who is an offspring of Bruce Wayne and Selena Kyle (Wayne). My father refers to Mr. Wayne as The Batman. In this case I do not know. Mother is called Catwoman for some reason. Damien has a half-sister named Cathrine Kyle. Damien Wayne dates the most rudest, disgusting-at-heart, girl to ever lurk to halls of Monster high. She is called..... TORALEI. In my case, Damien deserves more than her. Half of Damien's life was raised by The Batman's butler called Alfred. His sister was eventually sent there also. MTC By the way, "MTC" means "more to come." I will be observing and recording more information about him. Oh! Look below: (P.S. Damien is also attracted to "bad girls" for some reason.... :|) Weird is it not? But I'm also having ISSUES with him. First of all, he doesn't want to talk to me because I am the adopted child of Hugo Strange. Second of all, he does not want my lovable, sweet, kind, boyfriend to get JEALOUS! Like, seriously? Since when does Jackson get jealous? Whatever, Damien.... Well..... I guess I'm closing out...... :| Goodbye, Diary! 17th Day of November 2012 Salutations Diary, Today I am taking a break of writing observations. I FINALLY might have a best friend besides Jackson! :D THIS IS SO AWESOME! :D Anyway, her name is Amy Wesker. She is so kind and generous. Her puppet though, is rotten at heart. I believe the puppet's name is Scarlet. Such a beautiful name! Anyway, I would right an observation about them, but I'm taking a break, as you know already. Amy and I hung out, and had a great time! She told me that Spectra Vondergeist found out that a new girl is coming to our school! Hopefully, just hopefully, she's nice. I really want some best friends that are GIRLS. You know how long Jackson was my only friend? Let's see.... uh..... August, September, October, November........ about three or four months. YES! It's been that long. Let's get back to Amy! Anyway, she's really pretty. I'm not trying to say I'm ugly, but if you compared me to her by looks, but she would totally win. Ugh! I must depart now. Father says he has some assignments for me. Goodbye, Diary! Category:Diary